Naruto: ANBU Chronicles
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: What happens when Naruto is practically raised in the ANBU Foundation by Danzo and his Big Brother Kakashi saves him from that life he gets transferred to a High School for training Ninja will he make new friends or will they all turn on him and will he ever find happiness outside of the only life he's ever known. M For Course Language and Gore possibly Lemon down the line.
1. Chapter 1: Chance At A Normal Life

**Naruto: ANBU Chronicles:**  
 **Chapter #1: Chance At A Normal Life**

Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest weapon of the hidden leaf village was but a child when he lost his parents so he was raised by someone he looked up to dearly and considered to be his Big Brother, Kakashi Hatake.

Danzo the leader of the Foundation, an Elite Faction inside the ANBU Black Ops took Naruto under his wing to train him and mold him into the perfect weapon, to defend the village, much to the dismay of Kakashi, but he knew that if he fought against Danzo he would probably be separated from him for a very long time, if not forever.

Naruto was eight years old when he was sent on his first mission and had to kill someone but it didn't affect him as much as it would other people which made Kakashi concerned.

Over the next few years Naruto would rise through the ranks and was even given the nickname 'Demon of the Leaf' even those outside of the ANBU had heard of him, he was one person you never wanted to mess with.

But as he got older he started to feel empty inside he would go on missions kill people come home, eat and sleep then go out on another mission this cycle would continue, but Kakashi saw what it was doing to him so he appealed to the 3rd Hokage to release Naruto from the life of an ANBU.

 **XXX Hokage Mansion XXX**

 **XXX The Hokage's Office XXX**

Kakashi bowed before the Hokage begging him to listen to his request "Please, Lord Hokage! Naruto is about to turn Seventeen, he's never known anything aside from killing and it's tearing him up inside I would ask Danzo myself but he would never listen to me! Please, I beg of you let him have the option of a Normal life!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage looked down at Kakashi Hatake with a kind smile and nodded "You needn't bow your head Kakashi, I know you care for the boy. So I will do as you ask"

Kakashi looked up in relief tears streaming down his face "Thank you, thank you. I cannot express how grateful I am."

Hiruzen smiled and nodded, "I think the first step to letting him have a normal life is to have him attend Konoha High School where all Ninja of his age train their minds and bodies"

Kakashi nods "That would be a great start, again thank you."

Hiruzen stops Kakashi from leaving "Ah, ah! I'm not finished there is a condition to this, I want you to become a Teacher at the school, one of our best staff has reached the end of his teaching days but refused to stop working so he's been promoted to Principal so we need someone to take his place as a teacher I'd like that someone to be you."

Kakashi looked shocked "Me, but I don't know anything about teaching!"

Hiruzen looks at Kakashi unwavering "That's the deal, take it or leave it"

Kakashi sighs and nods "I understand sir, I will do as you ask"

Hiruzen smiles "Good, now why don't we celebrate by going out for a drink tonight we haven't done that in ages!"

Kakashi shakes his head "No, not tonight if you don't mind. I'd like to give Naruto the good news"

Hiruzen nods his head "Ah, of course!"

 **XXX Later That Night XXX**

 **XXX At Kakashi & Naruto's House XXX**

Naruto looked up at his brother confused "I... I don't understand have I done something wrong?"

Kakashi shakes his head and pats the couch next to him "Come here"

Naruto nods and sits next to his Brother and looks next to him nobody knew this but Kakashi was Naruto's rock the only reason he was still able to do everything he did and not go insane was because Kakashi helped him emotionally.

Kakashi sighed "As you know, it's your birthday in a couple of days, you've done so much good in the ANBU Black Ops but that's all you've done is kill, but you could be so much more than what Danzo has made you, don't you want to have friends, make a family of your own someday not just be a weapon of destruction?"

Naruto looked confused at Kakashi's question "But isn't that what I was made for to be a weapon to protect the Leaf Village?"

Kakashi clenches his fist and nods "Yes, because I was too afraid I'd lose you if I stood up to Danzo now I know if I don't do anything, that'll happen anyway, I can see what's happening to you, your burning up inside one day you'll see that too."

Naruto is even more confused "So what do I do now?"

Kakashi smiles "Go to school make friends have a normal life"

Naruto nods still not quite sure what Kakashi is talking about "Okay, Big Bro. I trust you."

Kakashi nods "Good, now head off to bed your start school tomorrow morning"

 **XXX The Next Morning XXX**

 **XXX At Konoha High XXX**

Kakashi walked into his new class and sat behind his desk everyone in class looked at him curiously Kakashi looked up and said "Good Morning Class, my name is Kakashi Hatake, and I will be your teacher for the year, let's all get along, now before we begin role call I'd like to introduce you to someone, who will be starting school here from today forward"

Everyone started muttering about the new student and tried to think what they'd be like but before they could come up with an idea Naruto walked in everyone could tell he was different his eyes were cold and lifeless he looked up and announced himself "Hello, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure." he bows.

Kakashi nods "Now where should we put you?" before Kakashi could decide a young boy with raven hair caught his attention

The Raven haired boy put his hand up "Sir, he can sit here if he wants"

Kakashi smiled "There sit next to uhh..."

the boy replied with "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

Everyone was surprised Sasuke had been very withdrawn since the incident but now he was offering the new kid a seat something was up.

Kakashi nods to himself "Right now that we've got that sorted let's get started shall we." he picked up a clipboard with a list of names on it and started calling each person's name. "Shino Aburame"

"Here Sir"

"Choji Akamichi"

Stuffing his face he shouts "Here!"

Kakashi sighs "Please don't eat in the classroom next is Sakura Haruno"

"Cha! Ya know I'm here!"

Kakashi sighs "Here will be just fine, Hinata Hyuuga"

Nervously she says "H...H... Here!"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Present!"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here!"

"Rock Lee"

"I Am Here Kakashi Sensei"

"Lee use your inside voice please okay next is Shikamaru Nara"

he yawns as he says "Yeah, I'm here. man what a Drag"

'Tenten Tanaka"

"Here Sir"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Your here next to Naruto okay lastly Ino Yamanaka"

"Yeah, here!"

Kakashi puts his clipboard down "Right since this is my first day we'll do just a bit of revision, now who can tell me what this school's main function is?"

Ino snickers "Shikamaru is second only to Sasuke in our class I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you!"

Shikamaru shocked "Huh! Me! Well, okay. It was founded by the first Hokage to teach Young Shinobi the art of war and how to fight and defend ourselves, as the years have gone by things have changed however as we high school students are allowed to go on missions too in accordance with our ability level"

Kakashi nods "Very well done." The bell rings dismissing everyone "Alright you all have Gym with Guy Sensei next enjoy the rest of your day."

 **XXX Gym Class XXX**

Everyone is waiting for Guy Sensei when Sakura walks over to Naruto, "So Naruto, how are you liking Konoha High"

Naruto nods "It's okay I guess."

Shikamaru walks up to him "So what did you do before you came here?"

Naruto looks at everyone and knows not to reveal anything so he smiles and lies "I just traveled around"

Sakura smiles "Sounds interesting, where's your favorite place?"

Naruto thinks for a moment "Probably the Land of Grass they do a lot of farming and it's how we get most of our produce"

Shikamaru nods "Yeah, I heard that from my Dad he's a Shinobi too."

Suddenly Guy Sensei appears "Why hello there class! I see we have a new student with us too!"

Naruto looks shocked to see how enthusiastic this teacher is "Um... hi."

Guy nods "Well then today I decided we'd do something a little different, I figured we'd rank everyone's strength everyone form a line!" he places a strength measuring tool in front of everyone. "Now just punch it as hard as you can, GO!"

Everyone takes turns punching the strength measuring tool it took almost half an hour but eventually everyone had punched it here are the rankings

1st: Naruto Uzumaki; 999 (the tool was completely destroyed)

2nd: Sasuke Uchiha; 980

3rd: Neji Hyuuga; 800

4th: Rock Lee; 550

5th: Sakura Haruno; 500

6th: Kiba Inuzuka; 400

7th: Choji Akamichi; 369

8th: Tenten Tanaka; 300

9th: Ino Yamanaka; 250

10th: Shikamaru Nara; 240

11th: Hinata Hyuuga; 200

12th: Shino Aburame; 100

Everyone was impressed with Naruto first day here and he was already the top student in gym Sasuke knew there was something about Naruto something he wasn't going to share and something he was determined to find out.

 **XXX Lunch Time XXX**

Naruto was sitting by himself when Sakura came over and sat with him "You mind if I sit here?"

Naruto shakes his head "No it's fine"

Sakura smiles "So, crazy first day huh?"

Naruto shrugs "Not really, nothing compared to having to climb the top of a mountain with nothing but my bare hands"

Sakura looked shocked "Not even the basic equipment"

Naruto covers his mouth at the slip of the tongue "Yes, well let's just say the person who trained me wanted to make sure I was the strongest I could be"

Sakura smiles "Well, I hope you enjoy school. Oh yeah you just transferred so you might not know this but tomorrow's pretty special do you know why?"

Naruto shakes his head "Why?"

Sakura smiles "It's mission selection, basically what happens is a field Ninja selects a mission they want to do and turns it into the academy and the principal selects which students would be best to handle it and they are basically Ninja for a day, we should totally team up!"

Naruto looks confused "Team up?"

Sasuke sits next to her "Yeah, three people can join a mission it's like it's preparing us for real missions because after Graduation we will be placed into a Squad of three"

Naruto nods in understanding "I see, why not." he nods "I don't see why we can't work well together you were in the top five in our strength rankings"

Sakura looked surprised at Naruto's reaction "Um... thanks." she turns to Sasuke "What about you Sasuke want to join us?"

Sasuke eyeing Naruto not even looking at Sakura says "Sure, I'd love to."

Sakura looks from Sasuke to Naruto not understanding what's going on.

XXX After School XXX

XXX At Naruto's XXX

Naruto was packing a bag full of lethal equipment for the mission ahead when Kakashi came in he was surprised "Wow, wow Naruto what's going on?"

Naruto raises a Kunai "Mission tomorrow."

Kakashi looked confused "What are you talking about? Oh!" Kakashi suddenly realizes what Naruto's talking about having been filled in himself by Principal Iruka "I see, don't worry it won't be anything too deadly, you won't need..."

Naruto interrupts Kakashi saying "Danzo always says that I must always be prepared no matter how easy a mission seems anything could happen. So I am preparing for anything"

Kakashi sighs "Well, I didn't expect it to be easy, just try and behave yourself whoever you end up being paired with."

Naruto nods "I know, don't worry Brother, I will fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities"

Kakashi sighs and nods "Well, good luck out there. You should probably get some rest."

Naruto nods as he lies down on the bed.

XXX Elsewhere XXX

XXX The Foundation's HQ XXX

Sai steps forward "What have you discovered, Sai?" asks Danzo leader of the Foundation

Sai looks up and answers "Kakashi Hatake, he requested that Naruto be given a chance at a normal life."

Danzo looks away in disgust "Bah! A Normal life! That child!? No, I will not allow all my years molding him into the perfect weapon to be wasted"

Sai nods "I agree, but what can we do?"

Danzo paces thinking then says "I might have a plan, if his new friends see him use his ANBU skills they will turn on him calling him a monster and a freak being shunned he will return to the only place he feels safe. By our side."

Sai nods "It might work, but how do we make sure Lord Hokage doesn't find out?"

Danzo smiles wickedly "Simple, we don't carry out the plan, we hire a group of Bandits or even some Rouge Ninja and have them attack Naruto while on the road with his 'friends' then he will kill them. We will have Naruto back, this I promise you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Land of Darkness

**Naruto: ANBU Chronicles**

 **Chapter #2: The Land of Darkness**

 **XXX At Konoha High XXX**

Naruto walked into the Mission hall where there were hundreds of booths with different areas of missions and for different skill levels there were Students just watching everyone walk up to the booths some walking around others eating and everything in between

Naruto met up with Sasuke and Sakura "Morning" Sakura said excited for the mission

Naruto looked nervous "Uh... morning, Morning Sasuke"

Sasuke nods "Yeah, morning. So what mission do you wanna take on?"

Naruto looks confused "We get a choice?"

Sasuke nods "Yeah, it's just like real Ninja you get given a selection and you decide which one appeals to you most"

Sakura nods as she gets out a list "Well from our combined skills the school deemed us worthy to handle only three Missions"

Sasuke seemed annoyed "What! Only three!?"

Sakura chuckles "Relax, it's because all the other missions would be way too easy for us it would be a waste to give them to us."

Sasuke realizes he over reacted and says "Oh, okay then... sorry"

Sakura nods "Now, what we have is guarding merchants from the Land of Fire to the Land of Wind to deliver their goods we may encounter low ranked Ninja or Bandits along the way but nothing too dangerous"

Sasuke nods "Seems promising, what're the other two"

Sakura well the second one is a bit boring a Noble Woman is asking her children be privately tutored on how to be a Ninja before she sends him to a Ninja Training Academy"

Sasuke yawns over dramatically "Boring! Next"

Sakura nods "Yeah, thought so lastly is, a Hostage Rescue"

Sasuke looking excited for once "Now, that's more my style, what do you think Naruto, you up for a little rescue?"

Naruto nods "Sounds fun." he forces an uncomfortable smile

Making Sakura and Sasuke look at each other awkwardly

Naruto stops and thinks for a moment "Odd, my brother said smiling, is usually done to put others minds at each or to signify the enjoyment of something. Did I not do it correctly?"

Sasuke changing the subject says "So, Sakura who're we rescuing?"

Sakura looks at the Mission details "Oh, apparently it's a Princess, her name is Princess Himeko... last known location is around the Land of Darkness"

Sasuke looks confused "Land of Darkness? I've never heard of it"

Naruto nods "For good reason, it's not on any maps in fact everyone has tried to wipe it from history because it's said that once you enter you never leave alive, it's also home to many monsters that eat humans alive"

Both swallow hard looking a bit nervous

Naruto smiles "I've been there a few times myself it's incredibly dangerous and the rumors don't do it justice but it was a great place to do some intensive training"

Sakura whacks the back of Naruto's head "Don't scare me like that!"

Naruto rubs his head "Ow... what are you talking about?"

Sakura sighs "You made me think that we were signing up for a suicide mission!"

Naruto realizes he scared Sakura "Oh, sorry."

Sasuke laughs "Well then let's go sign up shall we?"

Sakura nods "Yeah, according to the details we recieved, the person who will be looking after us is someone called Ebisu Sensei"

 **XXX Later XXX**

 **XXX At The Village Gate XXX**

A young man who looks to be only in his early to mid thirties who wears the standard Shinobi attire with a Chunin/Jounin Vest he also has a bandanna with the Leaf Shinobi headband Plate on it as well as a pair of round spectacles he looks at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke and enthusiastically says "Good Morning Everyone! You Must Be The Students Who Were Stupid... Uh... I mean brave enough to join me on this perilous quest! Let's go risk our lives in order to bring Princess Himeko back home!"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all look at each other and don't even need to exchange words to know they are all thinking the same thing _'What the heck did we get ourselves into'_

The young Ninja in front of them said now before we begin I suggest we all introduce ourselves so that we're all acquainted with one another I will start my name is Ebisu Torune, it's nice to meet you!" _(couldn't find his real last name so I decided to give him one that would fit)_

Sasuke sighs "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, pleasure to meet you sir."

Sakura smiles "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm gonna give it my all Cha!"

Ebisu smiles "Ho, Ho, Ho! Two students of the Legendary Sanin interesting!"

Naruto looks at his two new friends "Sanin?"

Sakura laughs "Yeah, Lady Tsunade came and healed me when I got really sick one time and I'd heard all about how strong she was so I begged her to train me eventually she agreed to it."

Sasuke, shrugged "Orochimaru is an acquaintance with my Dad I met him on one of his visits and he decided to take me under his wing when... you know it doesn't matter"

Ebisu looks at Naruto "I guess it's your turn young Man, what's your name"

Naruto nods "Right, my name is Naruto Uzumaki sir. I will follow your orders to the best of my abilities"

Ebisu recognizes the name and gasps "You don't happen to be the younger brother of Kakashi Hatake do you?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, that's me"

Ebisu nods "I now realize why the school thought you could handle this mission. Well then enough dilly dallying! Off we go to The Land of Darkness!" he laughs very enthusiastically.

Again in unison the three students think the same thing _'This Is Going To Be A Long Mission'_

 **XXX 10 Days Later XXX**

They all arrive in a mysterious and unknown land, one they hadn't even heard of Sakura, and Sasuke looked to Naruto for guidance as he'd been here before when he said "Looks like it's changed again."

Sasuke looks annoyed and shocked but mostly annoyed "What do you mean it's changed again!"

Naruto gasps "Crap did I forget to mention it, I've been here four times prior and each time I came it was different, nothing ever stays the same in the Land of Darkness, you always need to be aware and stay on your toes or you're likely to be swept away"

Sakura looks around scared... "Umm... I'm not scared it's fine..."

Naruto nods "But aside from that it's like every other land, you got your villages your little towns with inns and then you've got your criminal hideouts"

Ebisu nods "Indeed, we should head to a Village or town and see if they have any information that would help us. Oh, and I doubt I need to say this but I'll tell you anyway. This is a dangerous place even for the inhabitants so please don't wander off otherwise who knows where you'll wind up."

All nods "Yes Sensei!"

 **XXX At A Local Town's Inn XXX**

Ebisu and the rest of his team walk into a local inn and he walks up to the counter "Hello there, we require two rooms one needs three beds the other just needs one"

The woman behind the counter nods but then sees Sakura, the woman looked extremely surprised to see her almost as if Sakura had a death wish "Young Lady what are you doing out in the open like this do you want to die!?"

Sasuke glares at the woman "is that a threat?"

The woman shakes her head "Do you not know what's happening around here?"

Ebisu think it a perfect chance to gather intel shakes his head and says "Sorry, me and my family are travelers so we don't get a lot of news, please tell us what's been happening perhaps we can help"

The woman looks sad "No one can help us, The Demon King of Pride Lucifer is looking for a wife, so he has kidnapped all young woman in the land and all who wander in, it is very unlikely we'll ever see them again. Even if he doesn't wed the women he'll have some use for them"

Suddenly the air becomes thick with a layer of ice as a dark cold voice from behind them says "How right you are!"

The woman gasps "Young lady run before it's too late! It's Lucifer!"

Lucifer clicks his fingers appears right in front of Sakura and looks deep into her eyes "Yes, yes. You'll do nicely"

Sakura goes to run and screams "Help me!"

Lucifer looks down at Naruto and Sasuke "You two will leave this land if you know what's good for you!" he picks Sakura up and flings her over his shoulder

Naruto looks on in shock as he experiences his first true feeling in his entire life 'Fear' "Sakura, No! Let Her Go Bastard!"

Lucifer looks amused at Naruto's reaction "Goodbye, mortals"

Sakura looks at Naruto and reaches out for him "Naruto!"

Naruto looks on as he reaches for Sakura "No, Sakura!"

Lucifer smiles and clicks his fingers disappearing into darkness leaving an echoing voice "Come find me if you dare!"

Naruto falls to his knees "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he grabs the woman by the throat "Tell me where he is!?"

The woman looks in terror "I c... can't tell you! He'll kill me!"

Naruto his eyes flare red with fox-like slits as he says "What do you think I'll do if you don't tell me what I want to know!"

Sasuke not knowing what to do "Uh... Naruto maybe you should...?

Ebisu steps forward "Naruto, as a Ninja you must not hurt civilians I am worried about Sakura and the other woman too but we mustn't fall to our enemies level!"

Naruto looks at him with total disdain "Why, it's not like it'd be the first person I've killed."

Sasuke looks horrified "You... you've killed people before?"

Naruto sighs "Guess, I should tell you, I was in the ANBU Black Ops before attending Konoha High, it was my brothers idea" he turns back to the woman and grabs a Kunai from his pouch "Now Tell me who I want to know!"

The woman terrified for her life says "Ragnarok Castle! He's taken her to Ragnarok Castle!"

Naruto glares at her "I don't want to send him a letter I want to know to to get there so I can save my friend and the other girls!"

The woman sighs "You don't understand the Lands of Darkness work very differently, you could wind up anywhere if your not careful but if you know where your going then you'll find your way there"

Naruto looks at her "So just start walking, with the Name Ragnarok Castle in my head?"

the woman nods "Yes, yes. now please just go!"

Naruto lets her go and walks towards the door before turning back to her "Just know if you're lying to me I know how to get back here and I won't ask so nicely next time!"

Ebisu looks horrified "That was you asking nicely!?"

Naruto shrugs "What, it got us results didn't it?"

Sasuke nods "I'm with you, Naruto. Alright, let's go Sensei"

Ebisu sighs "These kids. I guess we're off to Ragnarok Castle"

 **XXX Outside Castle Ragnarok XXX**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ebisu appears to be standing out the front of an old Medieval castle with a moat and a large drawbridge as purple lightning appears around it, it looked almost as if the castle would crumble at any minute but it never did.

Sasuke whistles impressed "He might be a womanizing jackass, but even I gotta admit this demon King or Lord or whatever has got some style"

Naruto glares at Sasuke "He's lucky he has hostages otherwise I'd destroy his entire castle"

Ebisu pats Naruto's shoulder "Don't be to hasty, we're here to rescue the girls not kill them"

Naruto glares at him "I know that!"

Sasuke steps up to Naruto "Question, how are we actually going to get in"

Naruto smiles "Hah, ha! I have a plan"

Sasuke looks questioningly at Naruto "really? A Real plan?"

Naruto nods "Yep!" he steps up and takes a deep breath and shout "HEY LUCIFER YOU JACKASS LET US IN SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS UNLESS YOUR TOO SCARED!"

Both Ebisu and Sasuke look absolutely mortified "What are you doing!?"

Lucifer's voice echos all around the castle not letting anyone know where it's coming from "So you came after all, foolish mortals. Very well, it's been a while since I was entertained, come face me if you dare!" he releases the drawbridge allowing Naruto, Sasuke, and Ebisu to proceed.

Naruto clenches his fist and looks up at the castle "Hang on Sakura we're coming!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

Thanks for all the views and reviews everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!

ultrachols: Thanks, the idea just came to be randomly and I haven't been able to get it out of my head and I doubt I will until I finish this!

Francisca Aniba: KYS? Does that stand for something or is it another way of saying something? I'm not familiar with it.

NaruHinaF: Hey, from your username I assume your a NaruHina fan unfortunately I'm more of a NatuSaku fan myself so this will be a NaruSaku story, I hope you can still appreciate the story

YeagerMeister31: Yeah, I like the way their relationships are going too, I'm hoping that Sasuke gets his own relationship one day but I'm mainly focusing on Naruto and Sakura's relationship however the three will be very good friends after this mission, if they all survive! Hahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3: Castle Infiltration

**Naruto: ANBU Chronicles:**

 **Chapter #3: Castle Infiltration**

 **XXX Inside the Castle Hallways XXX**

The Castle Hallways are lit with candles all the way down to the end the stones have been painted yellow with bits of blue there is a Red Velvet carpet running all the way along the floor that a Young Blonde Ninja is running on screaming for his missing friend.

Naruto running ahead of Sasuke and Ebisu Sensei "Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay!? Where are you!? Please answer me!"

Sasuke and Ebisu stop running to catch their breath Sasuke says "Jeez! How fast is he!? Guess he really was an ANBU!"

Ebisu nods "Yes, his stamina is definitely no joke! we best pick up the pace if we don't want to lose another teammate!"

Sasuke nods "Right, let's go!"

They both continue running and eventually catch up to Naruto and continue running

 **XXX In Lucifer's Throne Room XXX**

Sakura smiles "See, they came for me! Soon they'll be here and beat your ass! Then we'll leave with all the girls!" she smiles "Or... maybe I'll kicks your ass right now!" she tries to punch a Chakra Powered punch at Lucifer he deftly dodges her punch

Lucifer laughs "Nice try, I like a woman with some fire in her"

Sakura looks behind her at several other women around her age terrified of Lucifer but one steps forward who looks very confident in herself she has a long dark red dress with high-heels and nail polish with purple lipstick and Blonde hair "Well, well, well. It seems we have some rather roudy quests don't we darling?"

Lucifer nods "Yes, we do indeed, Lust"

Sakura looks at her horrified "But you... you're human? Why!?"

Lust looks at Sakura amused "Why did I aline myself with my beloved, my else power and beauty beyond measure and I have as many maids as I want to do my bidding"

Sakura looks closely at Lust and gasps "You... You're her! Princess Himeko!?"

Lust glares at Sakura "I renounced that name I am the Demon Queen Lust and don't you forget it!" she looks over at Lucifer and says "Darling, I don't like this one can I kill her?"

Lucifer sighs "Normally I'd allow it, but I need her to have my fun. After we've entertained our guests for a bit longer"

Lust sighs "Fine, then at least let me go and greet them properly!"

Lucifer chuckles "You want to be the first to greet them?"

Lust nods "Very much so!"

Lucifer frowns "Well, I apologize, I've already sent my brother to greet them, feel free to join him"

Lust grimances at that comment "Me team up with that pig no thanks! Gluttony can have them!" she sighs to calm herself down "Ah, well I guess I won't have any fun this time around"

Sakura laughs "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Lust glares at Sakura "What!?" she hisses

Sakura smirks "I don't know much about this Gluttony person, but one thing I can tell you is that Sasuke and Naruto are the strongest boys in our class, not to mention a very strong Jounin is with them so, it won't be easy to beat any of them"

Lucifer laughs "Wonderful, simply wonderful! Then let's make this a game!"

Lust looks over at her husband "A Game?"

Lucifer nods with an evil smile yes, I will be the final opponent Gluttony will be the first but my other demon comrades including you will wait for them on different floors if they can entertain me enough I will grant them anything they want, after all asking them to defeat me is simply unfair"

Lust sighs in bliss "How absolutely delightful, you truly are a kind Honorable Demon King"

Lucifer laughs "I know!"

 **XXX With Naruto, Sasuke, and Ebisu XXX**

Naruto and the others are running through the hallway when they suddenly start hearing Lucifer's voice "Hello, hello, and welcome to Castle Ragnarok, it seems a few guests have made their way into my humble aboad so... I declare we make things more interesting."

Naruto glares at the ceiling trying to find where the voice is coming from "More interesting!? What are you playing at!?"

Lucifer chuckles "Simple, in this Castle there are many corridors leading to many rooms but, there are only Seven Floors, on each floor one of my comrades reside, you must defeat each of my Comrades to advance to the next floor defeat all my comrades, and you'll make it to the Seventh Floor and well, I know you won't beat me but make it entertaining and I will grant you one wish that you desire. But feel free give up any time you want."

Naruto angry another new emotion he'd never felt before shouts "You Bastard! And Leave Sakura Here With You Along With Princess Himeko! Never!"

Lucifer laughs "I knew you'd say that, then do come forward your first opponet is just up ahead"

They all keep running and comer to a cross corridor Ebisu stops and pulls both Sasuke and Naruto back just in the nick of time because a big fat man had fallen right where they were. he sighs in relief "Phew, that was a close one"

The fat has black demonic wings coming out of his back that disappear under his skin he's wearing a shirt that says Demons Rocks with a picture of the iconic demon as well as denim blue jeans and sneakers he laughs "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Your a quick one aren't you! My name is Gluttony! I'm sorry to say but your journey ends here you will not pass, come at me all three of you!"

Ebisu scoffs at the Demons attitude "I think not, leave this one to me students! I will take care of this body of fat post haste!"

Naruto looks worried "Ebisu Sensei?"

Ebisu smiles "Worry, not. I may not look like much but I am a Jounin you don't get to that level without having some serious power behind you!"

Sasuke nods "Don't worry Sensei, we'll leave this guy to you. So win!

Gluttony laughs "You'll take me on, just you?" he laughs even harder "Oh my god you are stupid! Well suit yourself, its your funeral"

Ebisu sneers at Gluttony "I will show you the true meaning of fear monster! I will show you my Will of Fire! Bestowed upon me by my predecessor and Sensei!"

Gluttony smiles and gets in a fighting position "Bring it" he makes a hand sign and Chakra explodes from out of him and he becomes skinny _(think of Choji's Butterfly/Skinny form)_ then out of nowhere his muscles start bulging becoming enormous _(think of Master Roshi's Muscle form from DBZ)_ "Let's end this quick"

Ebisu smiles "Agreed, watch closely young ones you might just learn something" he makes a cross with his fingers " ** _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_** " two clones of himself suddenly appear next to him and they charge at Gluttony

Gluttony laughs "Is that the best you can do? Is this what you call an attack!" he destorys both Shadow Clones

Ebisu laughs "No, it's what I call a Distraction!" he throws a flurry of Shuriken before shouting " _ **Blazing Shuriken Dance!**_ " he blows a fire ball out of his mouth hitting the Shuriken but instead of being incinerated they glow piping hot red and hit Gluttony

Gluttony whales in pain as the Shuriken that struck him weld to his body making the pain even more unbearable "Ahhh! You bastard! I'll kill you!" he rips the Shuriken out of his skin causing even more pain he looks up to face Ebisu again but he's gone "Huh!? Where'd you go?"

Ebisu shouts from above him "Look up!"

Gluttony as well as Sasuke and Naruto who had also lost track of him look up to see Ebisu with two new Shadow Clones all three of them shout " _ **Fire Style: Multi-Fire Ball Jutsu!**_ " the three Shadow Clones shoot fire balls at Gluttony if he was any normal person it would have roasted him alive...

Unfortunately Gluttony is a demon so he gets back up in a rage " **You Are Dead! I'm Gonna Kill You!** " he a flash he destroys Ebisu's Shadow Clones and has him in a grip and starts punching Ebisu in the gut very hard making Ebisu cough up blood " **Take That, And That, And Some Of This, Die You Bastard!** "

Both Sasuke and Naruto look on in shock they thought Ebisu had Gluttony right where he wanted him they shout for fear of their Sensei's life " _ **Sensei!**_ "

Gluttony sneers at Sasuke and Naruto "Don't you worry kids, you'll get your own turn!"

Ebisu coughs up blood as Gluttony lets him fall to the ground he climbs to his knees then forces himself to stand up and shouts "No! No they won't! I won't let you beat me! I'm going to beat you here and now!"

Gluttony sighs "Geez, well alright, guess that beating wasn't enough for you! Time for Round #2 then!"

Ebisu starts running around Gluttony kicking up a storm of dust forcing Gluttony to cough "Stay back students, this'll be a big one!"

Gluttony mockingly says "Oh, yes be careful you might choke on the dust!" he laughs at Ebisu's pathetic attempts to beat him

Ebisu stops running then takes a deep breath sucking some of the dust into his on mouth but leaving enough still surrounding Gluttony, Gluttony doesn't know what's happening but he can tell it's not going to be good "Oh, no."

Ebisu smirks at him as he clicks his teeth " _ **Fire Style: Flame Bullet!**_ " a great big explosion erupts from his mouth and streams through the dust around Gluttony burning him profusely

Sasuke and Naruto are forced to jump out of the way "Shit!" they shout as they land on the carpet that escaped the fire

Gluttony lies on the ground unable to speak his entire body has been burned they can see that he tried to escape by using his Demon wings but even they got caught up in the flame he's as good as dead Ebisu walks up to him and says "This is what happens when you go up against Ebisu Torune"

Gluttony barely able to speak manages to get out two words "Fuck... You...!"

Ebisu grabs a Kunai and points it at Gluttony "Perhaps I should kill you and put you out of your misery you poor pathetic creature!"

Gluttony flinches and forces himself to say "You may have beaten me... but my brothers and sisters who are much stronger lie ahead, if you kill me they won't take kindly to it"

Ebisu smirks at him and says "Then your King shouldn't have taken one of our own!" with that he slices the neck of Gluttony as his throat blood pours out as if it was an endless river onto the floor as Gluttony's body goes limp then suddenly it turns to dust disintegrating leaving no evidence behind that he ever existed the gate behind him rises up to reveal ascending stairs that most likely go up to the next floor "Well, shall we?"

Naruto nods "We're coming for you Sakura!"

 **XXX In The Throne Room XXX**

Sakura having watched the entire fight on a screen screams in happiness "Cha! That's what I'm talking about! You guys can do it! I know you can!" she turns to Lust and Lucifer "You picked a fight with the wrong Ninja my friends are coming for me and you pissed them off!"

Some of the girls behind Sakura are also getting restless having witnessed the fight too they start to believe they will be rescued, and they can go home Lucifer cracks his knuckles "This is hardly the end young lady, let's see them face off against my Father, Wrath!"

A Fierce looking man steps out of the shadows and bows before his son "So it's my turn next is it?"

Lucifer smiles "If, you could spare the time?"

Wrath snickers and takes his sword out of it's scabbard "It's been a while since I was able to test my skills against human flesh, this will be fun!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Alright, that wasn pretty intense right, I know the fight was a bit short but there will be even more fights with stronger characters to come so let's get on to the Review Answers, let's see here thanks for all your constant reviews

Beastyd22: I'm glad you like it, and trust me it's only gonna get better!

ultrachols: I'm glad it's caught your attention to be honest it's my favorite fanfic that I've written so far, but feel free to check out my others.

NaruHinaF: I'm glad you and the others are enjoying it, seeing everyone's reviews gives me the inspiration to keep on writing so I hope you'll stay with it till the end.

That's it for the Reviews this time keep reading and Reviewing because your feedback helps me write better content thanks and see you next time

* * *

Update: I want a minimum of four reviews on this chapter before I release the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Wrath's Wrath

**Naruto: ANBU Chronicles**

 **Chapter #4: Wrath's Wrath**

 **XXX Ragnarok Castle XXX**

 **XXX Floor II XXX**

Ebisu is leaning on Sasuke they and Naruto climb the stairs Ebisu had used a lot of Chakra in the fight with Gluttony as well as getting the living crap beating out of him "It's alright Sasuke I think I can stand now."

Sasuke smiles "It's fine Sensei, you took quite a beating in that fight, let us help you."

Ebisu smiles "Very well, if you say so."

Naruto sighs "I never would've taken this mission if I knew Sakura would have been taken"

Sasuke nods "I know what you mean, but hey she's a pretty strong girl she'll be alright!"

Naruto nods "I agree, well let's keep moving"

They all make it to the top of the stairs and come face to face with a middle aged man with brown hair and green eyes in a polished suit who looks at them as if sizing them up he scoffs "So, you're the ones that defeated... no I heard you did more than that... you killed Gluttony did you. He always was a pathetic excuse for a Demon. Even so he was my son, I will have my revenge!"

Sasuke goes to put Ebisu down when Naruto puts his hand in front of Sasuke to stop him "No, I'll take this guy on!"

Sasuke looks concerned "Are you sure Naruto?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, I need to hit something and he's standing in our way, it's like killing two birds with one stone!"

Sasuke a bit worried but backs down none the less "Alright, I'm here if you need back up"

Naruto smirks and waves dismissively "Don't worry about it, I got this!" he steps up to Wrath "I'll be your opponent, I will beat you and make my way to Sakura!"

Wrath smirks at him "Ah, young love it's so... disgusting!" he slashes at Naruto with his sword

Naruto jumps back fast enough he just misses being sliced "Nice try, but you'll have to be quicker than that!" much like back in Ebisu's battle he grabs a handful of Shuriken and throws them at Wrath but Wrath evades them easily wearing a smug smile Naruto makes a hand sign and with a smile shouts " _ **Wind Style: Rotating Shuriken!**_ "

Wrath looks shocked when the Shuriken he had just evaded come spinning back at him so he dodges again but the Shuriken change direction almost as if they had a mind of their own eventually Wrath is backed into a corner and with his sword he blocks nearly all Shuriken all but two they slice through his jacket grazing his arms he held his sword in "Gah! You bastard!" he shouts in pain "You'll regret that!" he laughs before glaring " _ **Fire Style: Flame Beheading!**_ "

Sasuke looks worried "That doesn't sound good!"

Wrath laughs "Your friend is worried as he should be, behold!" he infuses elemental fire chakra into his sword and strikes consecutive strikes at Naruto releasing many arcs of Fire headed straight for him thankfully Naruto dodges but the fire ends up heading straight towards Sasuke and Ebisu Wrath smirks because it was exactly what he planned "Take that! You Human Filth!"

But what Wrath didn't expect was for Sasuke to jump in and make a few hand signs shouting " _ **Water Style: Acherfish Jutsu!**_ " Sasuke shoots a jet of water in front of him and Ebisu Sensei evaporating the fire arcs Wrath had just sent their way.

Naruto breaths a sigh of relief "Are you guys okay!?

Sasuke nods "We're fine, keep an eye on this one he's tricky!"

Naruto nods "Yeah, thanks" he turns back to Wrath glaring "That was a cheap move!"

Wrath chuckles "Maybe, but I don't care they'll die eventually after I destroy you... so what if it happens sooner"

Naruto makes a hand gets in a fighting position and says "you're wrong, that's not how things will end!"

Wrath annoyed shouts "Tell Me Then Boy! How Will This Fight End!?"

Naruto makes a hand sign and a red glow in his eyes says "With your death" glaring at Wrath and the resolve to end things a quickly as possible he shouts " _ **Wind Style: Air Bullets!**_ " Naruto shoots multiple bullets of air at Wrath with great Speed and precision send immense pain throughout Wrath's body again Naruto shouts " _ **Wind Style: Air Bullets!**_ " and shoots multiple bullets of air at Wrath he does this over and over again until Wrath has been pushed so far away and been injured so badly he thinks he's won only for Wrath's body to burst into a puff of white smoke

Wrath reappears behind Naruto and he grabs Naruto's neck with great anger "You think, that's enough to finish me off brat!? You'll have to try harder than that!"

Naruto gathering all of his strength rips open the grip Wrath had on him jumps back a fair feet away and makes hand signs " _ **Wind Style: Dust Cloud Jutsu!**_ " Naruto shoots out a stream of high velocity wind with dust particles out at Wrath blowing him away while at the same time making it feel like he's being punched in the face by a sledge hammer

Wrath getting really annoyed with Naruto's persistence "You know kid your really starting to piss me off!" a red aura appears around him no one knew wheather it was the red of fire chakra or his Demon Aura all they knew is it wouldn't be good but before he can do anything Naruto makes a cross with his fingers and shouts " _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_ " two Shadow Clones of Naruto appear behind him and they get in position creating wind pressure for Chakra in the palm of their hands and the Original Naruto jumps back as his feet connect with the palms of the clones that propel him forwards and he lands a high impact hit on Wrath inflicting the first real injury on Wrath since the beginning of the fight

Wrath growls and punches Naruto with full force disconnecting the connection between the other two clones forcing them to disappear "You did good, it's been centuries since anyone's ever inflicted injury upon me but this is the end for you!" he grabs Naruto but the neck squeezes hard then knees him in the gut practically winding Naruto making him cough up spit "Now Die!" Wrath then throws Naruto down the hall as he makes hand signs and once Naruto is far enough away he shouts " _ **Fire Style: Bullet Blaze!**_ " he releases a large mass of fire from his palm almost like a flame thrower scorching Naruto

Naruto screams in pain "AHHHH!" the pain Naruto felt was unlike anything he had felt before and he had gone up against some heavy hitters in his time back in the ANBU

 **XXX Lucifer's Throne Room XXX**

Lucifer laughs "Yes, yes! More! Entertain me More!" his laughing continues

Lust smirks at the screen with Naruto "After all that bravado it turns out he was nothing but talk, oh well there's always next time" she laughs not able to keep a straight face "Who am I kidding this is how it always is!"

Sakura looks on in horror tears well up in her eyes and she shout "NARUTO! Please, Just Get out of there I'm not worth it!"

Lucifer stands and walks over to Sakura then places a demonic hand on her shoulder "You see, this is what happens when you rely on your friends, they simply let you down"

Sakura looks up at him with tears in her eyes "Please, stop him! Let Naruto live, I'll be good just spare his life!"

Lucifer chuckles "I couldn't do that even if I wanted to, my father is getting revenge for Gluttony's passing in which your friends are responsible for! Maybe this will teach you to choose smarter friends"

Sakura starts crying "NARUTO!"

 **XXX Floor II XXX**

Almost as if Naruto could hear Sakura's pleas to Lucifer to spare his life he gets a burst of energy and thinks to himself 'No, not yet! I won't be beaten yet!' still in pain he screams "GAHHHH!" in a last ditch effort to survive Naruto makes gathers all the strength he has to make a hand sign and shouts " _ **Wind Style: Typhoon Fists!**_ " Naruto gathers wind around his fists to create at typhoon that he punches at the fire burning him alive this creates a large enough gust of wind that he extinguishes the flames.

Wrath spits at the ground "Time and time again, you humans amaze me the fight is futile and still you resist!" he laughs "I can see now why my brother is so interested in holding this 'game' well, I shall not disappoint him!" he sneers back at Sasuke and Ebisu

Ebisu looks worried "It seems Naruto is having trouble, as his temporary Sensei it is my duty to... Ah, Gah!" trying to move forced Ebisu to realize just how much pain Gluttony had inflicted upon him in his previous battle.

Sasuke helps Ebisu to the ground to sit "Relax Sensei, Naruto know what he's doing, I know he can beat this and any Demon that comes our way... I hope..." Sasuke not showing it in his face but thinks to himself _'Dammit, I wish I could help! But if I leave Ebisu who's to say the Demon won't use it as a chance to kill him! Shit! What would you do brother? I wish you were here.'_

Itachi Sasuke's elder brother had always protected Sasuke and Sasuke looked up to him partly because of it the other part because he was so strong and dependable he was only 14 when he got assigned to the ANBU Black Ops 25 now and he is still just as impressive Itachi's voice reached out to Sasuke as he said _"Sasuke, look at your friend and see him fight with the passion of a Leaf Shinobi don't wish for things you can't do, ask yourself what you can do"_

Sasuke thought to himself _'What I can do? I... I... I can believe in my friend!'_ with that he shouts with all his might "Naruto! Beat this Jack ass I know you can do it! Sakura, I know your here too! We both need to believe in him So don't you dare doubt him!"

 **XXX Lucifer's Throne Room XXX**

Sakura with tears streaming down her face nods "Right Sasuke! I never should have doubted Naruto! I'm a fool and an idiot he's fighting for me! For all of us!" she turns to the other girls who' fate lie with Naruto and the others "Come on girls! We can't give up neither is Naruto! He's fighting for us the least we can do is choose to believe in him!"

The girls nod with more hope and confidence then they have ever had especially since coming to Castle Ragnarok they all shout in unison "Right! Go Naruto! We Believe in You!"

Sakura shouts with them "Naruto! You Can Do It! I Know You Can!"

Lucifer scowls at the girls especially Sakura "Naruto, the entertainment you bring is starting to fade replaced by the annoyance of hope you bring to my castle! I will not allow this to continue!"

Sloth walks in a Young boy that looks to be around Naruto's age in a typical school uniform and a brown beanie on looking as if he's almost half asleep "Now, now brother" he yawns "You are the one who started this 'Game' if you stop it not even half way through what kind of message does that send all other demons? Will even their King not hold up his end of deals he makes" he yawns again, then he stretches and says "It might be a bit early for me, but I suppose I'll head down to the third level"

Lust laughs mockingly "You seriously think they stand a chance? Sloth, you have too little confidence in your father."

Sloth glares at Lust with pure hatred then yawns and says "No, dear sister you put too much faith in my father's abilities"

Lucifer sighs "Whatever, you have a point, Sloth as much as I hate the faith and hope these humans have descicrated my home with, I can't exactly pull out now. I guess I'll have to how do the humans put it...? Suck it up, and take the hand fate has dealt us"

Lust claps overly excited "Oh, joy that means I get next crack at them right?"

Sloth looks at her with pure disappointment "Lust, Lust, Lust, Lust, Lust... have you not learned anything?"

Lust looks at Sloth with increasing rage on her face "If you have something to say then just spit it out Sloth!" she says his name with pure Venom in her voice

Sloth sighs and says "my brother is Lucifer is the King of the Castle, this is a game so he is the big boss. What does it say about sportsmanship if you his wife and queen of the Castle arrive prematurely you need to be on the sixth floor just before my brother the others and I will be before you."

Lucifer nods and says "This is a game after all it does make for sense to keep you out of the picture until just before the final boss, me!"

Lust groans "Fine!"

Envy walks in a young girl with pure white hair wearing a two part Kimono the top part was white that had black patterns of snow the bottom part was more a dress and it was black with white patterns of snow she also had black demon wings with no shoes to speak of she touched Sloth's shoulder "Hold on Brother, allow me to go next."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow "Envy? You wish to challenge our guests next?"

Envy nods "They intrigue me. I know it's not exactly over yet. But I am with Sloth in this aspect I don't think we can count the humans out just yet, plus I wouldn't mind testing them."

Lucifer thinks for a moment "What do you think Sloth, would it be alright to let her go next?"

Sloth sighs "I don't really care! If I'm not needed yet then" he yawns "I'm going to go take a nap"

Lust glares at him "But you just woke up!"

Sloth ignoring Lust's complaints entirely says "good night."

Lust even angrier shouts "It's three in the afternoon!"

Lucifer pats her shoulder "let him be, it's just how he is."

Lust scowls "Fine!" She looks at Sakura then smiles "Oh, I just had a most marvelous idea!"

Lucifer looks at her curious "What have you cooked up your sleeve?" Lust snickers and whispers in Lucifer's ear his eyes go wide in surprise and then he laughs "Wonderful, simply wonderful! I knew there was a reason I married you! Yes, I will allow it but let's leave it to the sixth floor"

Lust nods as they both look at Sakura intently leaving her unaware of their plans to break Naruto and the others, Sloth eyes both of them carefully as he makes his way down to the third floor to enact his own plan

 **XXX Floor II XXX**

Wrath shouts "Enough of your hope and faith! This is the real world where hope is all but an illusion and faith will only disappoint you in the end so take this!" he makes a hand sign and shouts " ** _Fire Style: Fox Fire!_** " Wrath creates ten fire balls around himself and launches three of them at Naruto who dodges two of them but is hit by the third "See where faith gets you? Nowhere!"

Naruto having had enough of this demons blabbering rips his jacket from him revealing a sword in a scabbard on his back that he had kept hidden the entire time up until this point

 **XXX Flashback XXX**

 **XXX The Night Before The Mission Selection XXX**

Kakashi sighs and nods "Well, good luck out there. You should probably get some rest."

Naruto nods as he lies down on the bed.

Kakashi turns around "Oh, right before I forget! There's something I wanted you to have."

Naruto sits up in bed and looks at Kakashi "Like a present? This isn't going to be like last time when we went on vacation and spent the whole time lost having to be rescued from the top of the mountains is it?"

Kakashi nervously laughs and shakes his head "No, no nothing like that" he takes out a beautiful and sharp sword just the right length for Naruto "When I was a boy my Father... he died but he left me one thing, a Sword much like this unfortunately it got destroyed during a mission it's damage was irreparable and I never had the courage to get it replaced but when I thought of you going out there starting real missions I thought to myself why not give him one too. This is of the same shape and make as my old one just more Naruto fit"

Naruto looked over the Sword and took a few light swings and it was surprisingly easy to handle he then looks up at Kakashi "What do you mean Naruto fit?"

Kakashi smiles and says "You'll discover all of it's little tricks I had installed in due time."

 **XXX End of Flashback XXX**

Wrath motions with both hands for the rest of the Fox Fire to shoot at Naruto as fast as it could go but Naruto smirks "Thanks, Big Bro." he grabs hold of his Sword Kakashi gave him and almost as if Time had slowed down he strikes the first fire ball then time speeds up again until two fire balls become extremely close then time slows down again and he destroys the two fire balls then it speeds up once more the remaining four fire balls circle him coming in hot pursuit and time slows down just in time for Naruto to swing his own sword in a circular motion destroying all the fire balls "I am just as surprised as you that, that actually worked" he laughs

Wrath clenches his fist clearly unhappy with this turn of events "You, will not win! Boy!"

Naruto smiles and shrugs "Eh, I like my chances" speeding along the carpet low he takes his sword and strikes at Wrath but wrath takes his own Sword and parry's Naruto away from him Naruto smiles and clocks his fingers before saying " _ **Blades... of Wind!**_ " with that almost invisible blades of wind appear around Wrath destroying the top half of his suit as well as inflicting immense damage towards him.

Wrath is forced to rip the top half of his suit off and toss it aside revealing what look like sword slashes with blood dripping down his chest "Well done my boy, you are the first mortal to ever damage a body of mine like this"

Naruto looked confused at that comment but shrugs it off "Well, I ain't done yet!"

Wrath looks at Naruto with a smug smiles "No, I don't doubt that you are. However I am far from finished myself!" he concentrates and makes a few hand signs then shouts " _ **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!**_ " Wrath takes a deep breath then unleashes a flame breath his mouth that takes the form of a dragon headed straight towards Naruto with the intent to kill "Die Human Scum!"

Naruto smirks "not today Demon!" he focuses and shouts " _ **Wind Style: Spiraling Ball of Wind**_ " Naruto breaths wind chakra into the palm of his hand that turns into a condensed Ball of Wind that he shoots at the Fire Dragon with great force and speed it shoots into the dragons mouth and when it had made it's way to the centre explodes and destroys the entire dragon knocking everyone back Sasuke and Ebisu included

Ebisu looks shocked "Is this the end?"

Sasuke shakes his head "Doesn't look like either of them are giving up!"

Wrath his calm facade finally drops " **YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WILL DESTROY YOU! KILL YOUR FRIENDS! AND DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE WRATH THE DEMON LORD!** " he takes a cord and throws it at Naruto and it wraps around him Wrath smiles "Got ya now you Bastard! he ignites the cord that follows the line.

Naruto realizes what's happening too late "Crap, Crap, Crap!" the flame makes its way to Naruto and a huge flame envelops him he falls flat on his face Sasuke and Ebisu gasp for a moment it looked as though Naruto might win but that seems impossible now.

Wrath takes two steps towards Sasuke and Ebisu "So, who's next?"

But before either of them could answer they all hear a voice coming from behind him Naruto stands on his two feet "Hey! We're not done yet!" he takes his sword in his hands and shouts " _ **Wind Style: Release Vacuum Blade!**_ " Naruto infuses Wind Chakra with his Sword his brother gave and charges at Wrath, Wrath picks up his own Sword and Charges at Naruto

They each take one last swing and then both stop moving entirely after a few moments pass Wrath laughs "I guess that's it then..." his sword shatters into a million pieces and one last strike appears along his chest as blood pours out of him he falls backwards and says "You may have defeated me, but be careful, Lust is not as she seems she is a real piece of work" he closes his eyes and dies his entire body turns to dust much like Gluttony's did before as he did the gate behind blocking their path to advance onwards and upwards opened allowing them to continue forwards.

Naruto scratches his head "This is getting strange Demons don't usually turn to dust when they die do they?" he looks at Sasuke as he asks the question

Sasuke looks confused "How should I know!?"

They both look at Ebisu Sensei who shakes his head "No, something ominous is defiantly going on here, more ominous than kidnapping the women of the land. Now let's keep moving standing around here won't do us any good"

Naruto nods "Yeah, but before we do can I just rest for a bit."

Ebisu nods "Yes, I think rest would be good for all of us."

After a short reprieve they climbed the stairs and in front of them was Envy Sasuke thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and she was dancing he stared at her almost in a trance, because that's exactly what it was her dancing was drawing him into her until she struck a fan at him thanksfully Naruto was quick enough to pull him out of the Trance

Sasuke looked around shocked "Huh!? What, what happened?"

Naruto motions towards Envy "I think we've just met our next opponent"

Ebisu nods "Yes, but something tells me there's more to her than pure hostility"

Sasuke nods "I didn't feel any animosity from her, it was strange"

Envy smiles "Well, done! I am Envy and I am here to test you!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Review Time:

Well there are no reviews to comment on but I am really excited about the story and I don't want to disappoint people who are reading this book, but I can't stress enough how sooner this chapter would have been released if people just took three or so minutes jsut to write a quick response on how they thought about the chapter so please, the more reviews I get the sooner you will receive new chapters I am in the middle of writing chapter Seven so they are ready to be uploaded but without reviews it'll take longer to be put out. So again please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Envy's Test

**Naruto: ANBU Chronicles**

 **Chapter #5: Envy's Test**

 **XXX Ragnarok Castle XXX**

 **XXX Floor III XXX**

Sasuke looks annoyed "Test us!? Listen lady we've just had it up to here with you and your games so why don't you just give us Sakura back, and then we'll be on our way!"

Envy wags her finger at Sasuke "Tisk, tisk, tisk! Young Shinobi should understand once you start something it's very rude to complain"

Naruto glares at her "We didn't start anything! It was you who kidnapped our friend and the other girls! We're just here to make things right!"

Envy looks shocked at Naruto's outburst then thinks for a moment and smiles "I suppose that's true, but it's too late to back out now! Besides, after watching the previous two fights I've gotten excited I wanted to be the one to see what your really made of!" she points at Sasuke "So, why don't you show me what you've got!"

Sasuke looks shocked "Huh!? Why me?"

Envy giggles at his reaction then respond with "Well, seeing as you're the only one who hasn't fought it seems only fair, that and my brother and father seem to have put your friends through their paces"

Naruto not wanting to show weakness to the enemies gets in a fighting position which just makes him more exhausted "What! What're you talking about?! I can still go another round!"

Sasuke looks at both Naruto and Ebisu and nods "You've got a point, fine then I'll be your opponent!

Naruto lands on the ground and sighs "I don't need you to do that."

Sasuke shrugs "It's fine! You got to have your fun with Wrath"

Envy sighs "I Envy your trust and friendship. Alright, time for your test first off let me explain the rules for this fight."

Sasuke looks shocked "Rules! There were no Rules on the previous floors!"

Envy smirks "MY floor, my rules! Now you can only choose one element to use, you can still use weapons but the Jutsu you use can only be of the element you choose now, and it can't be the same as your opponent."

Sasuke sighs "Well, that doesn't sound too bad. I choose Fire!"

Envy looks at Sasuke curiously "Interesting, I certainly wasn't expecting that. Well then I choose water." she reaches out with her hand and the war fan she threw earlier flies back at her as she catches it "Let the fight begin!"

Sasuke not waiting for her to make the first move makes multiple hand sighs and shout " _ **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**_ " a mass of fire shoots out of his mouth as a flame thrower

Envy jumps back and bits of the fire catch on her wings "Ah!" she screams and pats her wings then hides them away so they are protected she makes her own hand sign and shouts " _ **Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!**_ " she throws water out of a container she had on her hip and two clones of her appear out of the water they charge at Sasuke on either side of the hall as the original charges straight at him

Sasuke is caught off guard as it usually takes people a moment before they counter-attack so he is forced to defend each blow before the original Envy throws her war fan at Sasuke again forcing him to jump back and grab his own weapon out he grabbed a Kusari-Fundo a chain with weights on each end and he blocks the fan with it "You Won't Beat Me Like that!"

Envy smiles as she raises her hand and the war fan returns to her "Oh, are you sure about that!?"

Sasuke glares at her as he sees more water clones have appears around him so he goes on a rampage destroying all of the clones leaving a large puddle of water beneath him "It'll take more than a couple of Water Clones to do me in!"

Envy smirks "I know, which is why I'm glad you were able to beat them so easily."

Sasuke glares at her "Are you mocking me!?"

Envy smiles waving the fan "Not at all just look down."

Sasuke looks down at her request to see the water has risen above his feet and a feeling of dread settles in "Oh crap!"

Envy makes a hand signs and shouts " _ **Water Pillar Thrust!**_ " the water beneath Sasuke condenses down to a smaller area then bursts upwards shooting him into the roof then he falls back down into the water.

Naruto and Ebisu wince as they can almost feel how much that hurt Naruto shouts in concern "Sasuke! You alright?"

Sasuke groans "Oh, yeah! I'm doing great! I'm being beaten by a woman what could be better!"

Envy frowns "I have to say you're not impressing me." she sighs, "and I was really looking forward to this, those others put up more of a fight and my brother and father were way stronger"

Sasuke getting ticked off "Oh, you want to see more"

Ebisu sighs "Geez he has no self control, to be a truly splendid Ninja you must learn to control your emotions."

Naruto nods in agreement "You said it Sensei"

Sasuke glares over at Naruto and Ebisu "You Say Something!?"

Suddenly they're both whistling casually

Sasuke makes a hand sign and shouts " _ **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**_ " a burst of fire erupts from his mouth only to transform into a dragons head and it chases Envy while chomping at her not even a water Pillar jutsu stops it's relentless attack he then appears in front of Envy as he grabs hold of his arm he shouts "Striking Shadow Snakes!" a mass of snakes burst out of his hand striking at Envy knocking her backwards and into the Dragons head's path

Envy is roasted alive and for any normal person that would be the end but she stand up and dusts herself off "Brilliant, simply marvelous! Well then I guess I should get serious now too!"

 **XXX Lucifer's Throne Room XXX**

Sakura sighs in relief "I guess, I shouldn't be surprised. Sasuke always was a bit of a hot head. But I thought he'd gotten past all that when he started being more withdrawn"

Lust tapping her elbow says to Lucifer "What does she think she's doing?! She's not even trying to beat him!"

Lucifer wags his finger at Lust "Remember, I never said they had to kill any of us, simply beat us or entertain us enough that we're satisfied she simply wants to Gage their power to see if they're worthy of passing on. This is after all a Game!"

Greed walks into the room a woman with long blonde hair and cat ears on the top of her head with a very exposed outfit on showing off all of her... assets laughs "My, my you never do change do you Luci?"

Lucifer stands up "Mother, how are you? I'm glad you finally made it. I'm afraid Sloth has claimed the right to go after Envy."

Greed smiles "My son, how many times have I told you I'm the one who taught you the rules of the Demons game so I know them better than you!"

Lucifer nods "Yes mother, sorry mother!"

Greed walks over to Sakura and squeezes her cheeks "So this is the girl huh?"

Lucifer nods "That's her, she has been most resistant at succumbing to my will"

Greed laughs "Well of course she has a girl in love will hold out forever if need be"

Sakura flushes bright red "What are you talking about!? In Love!? That's The Most Ridiculous Thing I've Ever Heard!"

Greed laughs cackling like a mad woman "You were right she does have spirit! But like all humans she seems to be unaware of her own emotions, and if you are right the boy she holds feelings for seems to be unaware of his own feelings for her."

Lucifer nods "So what do you think of our plan to break them both?"

Greed sighs "You're the king I will go along with whatever you decide... but..."

Lucifer looks confused "But... what?"

Greed looks at her son "It's a little underhanded don't you think, I mean we don't want to destroy them too bad!"

Lucifer nods "I suppose so, but Lust thinks it's a good idea so I'll follow her plan"

Greed nods "Perhaps I'm just a relic of the old days, well it's not something we need worry about for a while"

Lucifer nods "Indeed" he gazes back up to the screen however the conversation between the two had not gone unnoticed

Sakura was looking up at Lucifer she knew they were up to something and that it was going to be very bad if they succeeded _'I need to figure out what they're up to, so I can stop it'_ Sakura thought to herself before returning to watching the fight

 **XXX Floor III XXX**

Envy aims her fingers at Sasuke " _ **Water Gun!**_ " she shoots multiple bullets of water at Sasuke

Sasuke is having a hard time dodging in the water only just dodges them until one finally gets his shoulder and as soon as it makes impact it freezes over forcing Sasuke to smash it before it freezes to much. "Nice try!" he says as he disappears and reappears in front of her "My turn!" he kicks her up into the air making her go flying then he shadows her before smashing her into the ground repeatedly inflicting some heavy damage

Envy sits up after being seriously hurt her hair is all wet and a mess as well as soaking her kimono type of dress "aw, man... it took me three hours to fix my hair this morning and this was my favorite kimono! Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Sasuke nervous says "Sorry, hold on wait! No I'm not if you didn't want anything to happen to it first off don't wear it to fights and two don't flood the entire hall with water!"

Envy suddenly realizing he's right "Oh, you have a point! But now it's my turn!" she aims her hands at Sasuke and shouts " _ **Water Palm Blades!**_ " she throws water blades from her palms at Sasuke

Sasuke dodges them by jumping off the walls but gets hit mid air but he doesn't seem too bothered by it as he raises his arm he reveals wire strings that are connected to Envy "I'm not gonna lie, this is gonna hurt! A Lot!"

Envy looks at the wire strings connected to her and remembers how Wrath used the same technique on Naruto in the previous fight "Wait you're not going to...!?"

Sasuke having connected the wire to his mouth makes a hand sign and shout with clenched teeth " _ **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**_ " a flame ignites on the wire strings heading straight for Envy

As a last ditch effort to avoid this attack knowing it would end her Envy makes a hand sign and shouts " _ **Tornado of Water!**_ " she starts spinning very fast and the water beneath her feet gathers around her creating a spinning vortex of water that engulfs the flame as soon as it gets close to her it also starts spinning Sasuke around and flings him to the other side of her and he ends up slamming right into the gate blocking their path.

Hazily Sasuke stands up "Ouch, wasn't expecting that!"

Envy glares at him "What the heck was that!? You only just saw my Father use that move so you figured you'd try it out yourself!?"

Sasuke nods "Yeah! Seemed easy enough and if you hadn't stopped me I might've even won!"

Envy annoyed "No, you would have killed all of us! It takes years of training to control your Chakra enough to even attempt a move like that!?"

Sasuke sighs "Well, I am pretty strong and I'm the best at Chakra control in my class!"

 **XXX Lucifer's Throne Room XXX**

Sakura glaring at Sasuke on screen "Sasuke you liar!" she turns to the other girls "I'm the best in our class, he's only the best on the boys side of things!"

Lucifer hears this and smiles "Is that so?"

Sakura gulps "Um... yes?"

Lucifer chuckles "Good, you will no doubt prove useful to me!"

Sakura groans "How many times do I have to say it I'm not doing anything for you!"

Lucifer chuckles again "We'll just see about that! Won't we!?

Sakura gets nervous and thinks to herself _'Now I know they're up to something! But what!?'_

 **XXX Floor III XXX**

Sasuke smiles smugly then gets a chill as if someone was glaring at him he looks behind to see Naruto and Ebisu looking at him normally then he sighs and knows it has to be Sakura "Fine second best!"

Envy looks at him curiously "Is that so!? Well, then I apologize I just didn't want you destroying the castle. We might be able to come back but the castle would need to be rebuilt."

Sasuke glares at her "What!? You're the second person to say something weird like that, what does that even mean!?"

Envy feigns ignorance "What does what mean?"

Sasuke growls at her "Fine! Let's finish this!"

Envy nods "indeed!" she makes a hand sign and shouts " _ **Water Style: Great Gunshot**_ " a large pressure of water builds up in her mouth and she shoots it out at Sasuke he is thrown back at the Gate hurting him a lot

Sasuke glares at her "That's it! I'm done playing nice!" looking at his Shuriken he smirks then charges at Envy as he makes a few hand signs and shouts " _ **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**_ " he shoots out a volley of small fire balls that shoot out at Envy in an unpredictable manner hitting her.

Envy screams in pain "Gah!" she looks down at her arm legs and chest to see Shuriken sticking out of her "How!? When!?"

Sasuke smiles "Just before a cast my Jutsu I hid a few Shuriken just in case you had a defense for my jutsu itself if not it was a double attack!"

Envy growls "Why you!" she charges at Sasuke and throws her War fan at him Sasuke just dodges it brandishing his own weapon of choice the Kusari-Fundo and block the War Fan as she calls it back to her and she throws it at Sasuke one last time

Sasuke dodges it and wraps the chain around her neck and pulls her to the floor and says "I win! Give up, or Die!"

Envy sighs "I yield" she clicks her finger and the gate raises up to unblock their path "Up ahead you will face my brother Sloth, he may not look like much but don't underestimate him. He is a powerful foe"

Sasuke nods "Thanks."

Envy grabs Sasuke's arm and says "Wait, I have to ask... why?"

Sasuke looks confused "Why what?"

Envy frowns "Why not just kill me? you would move on either way?"

Sasuke sighs "I don't know, this just seemed like the right thing to do."

Envy looks shocked "You amaze me, it was definitely worth fighting you. May we meet again Sasuke Uchiha" she disappears into dust just like the previous Demons.

Sasuke walks over to the Naruto and Ebisu and says "well that was exhausting should we keep going?"

Both nod as Naruto says "I can't wait for this to be over, this is exhausting! Even as an ANBU I never had to face this many strong opponents one after another most of the Ninja I faced were D ranked at best"

Ebisu looks at him "Isn't that the very bottom level?"

Naruto sighs "I mean compared to how strong I am they might as well be D ranked!"

Ebisu understanding nods "Oh, I get it!"

 **XXX Floor IV XXX**

Everyone continues up the stairs but there was no one waiting for them this time unlike the previous battles there was no Demon in sight just an endless hallway of doors Naruto approached one and grabbed a knob and went to open it but Sasuke grabs his hand "Careful Sloth could be waiting behind anyone of these doors!"

Naruto pulls away "I know sheesh!" he opens the door but there's no Demon not even a trap just a room with a dinner table and freshly made food fit for a king "Food!"

Sasuke goes to grab Naruto but is too slow "Naruto! It could be a trap...! Sensei would you please...!?" Sasuke went to talk to Ebisu Sensei but he had disappeared and reappeared at the dinner table eating the food alongside Naruto

Ebisu while scoffing down the food says "Oh, my god! So good!"

Naruto nods "I know right!"

Sasuke annoyed shouts "Fine! But if this is a trap I'm blaming you two!" he takes a bite out of the food and starts enjoying a freshly cooked meal "Mmm, this is actually pretty nice!"

After the meal they continued to search the endless rooms until they came across a bedroom chamber with three comfortable beds and the food they had just gave them a full stomach making them feel drowsy so they each laid down on a bed and fell fast asleep not realizing they had just fallen into the enemies hands

* * *

Review Time

* * *

Hi there everyone hope you enjoyed the latest chapter please, Read & Review it helps my writing flow and gives you more content so it's on your best interest to review as much as possible looking forward to hearing from you see you in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6: Sloth's Trap

**Naruto: ANBU Chronicles**  
 **Chapter #6: Sloth's Trap**

 **XXX Ragnarok Castle XXX**

 **XXX Floor VI XXX**

 **XXX With Naruto XXX**

Naruto suddenly woke up finally realizing how stupid he and the others had been but it was too late he had already been caught in Sloth's Genjutsu Naruto looked around and saw that everything looked the same but it was foggy and hard to see, Sasuke and Ebisu were no where to be seen either. "Hello!?" Naruto called out but their was nothing but an endless void then suddenly he heard an ominous child-like laughter "Hello!?" he called out again "Who's there? Is that you Sasuke!? Ebisu Sensei!?" no one answered so he ran into the hall only to find he was no longer in the castle but a forest and the door he had just run through was gone he looked around and remembered the place he was in "No, it's not possible! I Never wanted to come back here!"

Suddenly standing in front of him was Danzo still with that same cold glare "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto looked confused "Um... I don't know what you mean?"

Danzo glares at Naruto "Are all those years in the ANBU foundation wasted? Are you giving up on the future you were making for yourself as the strongest weapon in the hidden leaf village don't you care about all the lives you are failing to save all because Kakashi wants you to have a normal life! He is a foolish man thinking only about you! he fails to see the big picture!"

Naruto his emotions confusing him "No, I... I..." he falls to his knees "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Lord Danzo, tell me what to do!?"

Sloth appears behind Naruto and says "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Naruto startled turns around Kunai in hand goes to attack but Sloth blocks it "Who are you!?" Naruto shouts at Sloth

Sloth sighs "My name is Sloth and what you're seeing is a manifestation of your inner thoughts. Somewhere deep in your heart you still care for this man even though you've started to realize that he has done nothing but hurt and use you! Are you really sure you want him to tell you what to do!?"

Naruto looks from Danzo to Sloth "I... I don't know"

Sloth nods "I see you still don't fully comprehend what he has done to you yet do you? Alright let me show you something" he clicks his fingers and a scene plays out

A middle aged man protecting his son runs through the bushes and collapses in front of Naruto he's feet are red with blood showing how he had been running nonestop even though his feet had been torn up "Please! God please let my son live if anything, let him spare my son!"

A Younger Naruto jumps out of the trees and stabs the man through the heart killing him instantly "Mission Accomplished"

Danzo walks out and says "not quite you haven't dealt with the witness."

Naruto looks from Danzo to the young boy crying over his dead father "Papa! Papa! Please wake up Papa!"

Naruto hesitates before saying "But, Lord Danzo he's no younger than me."

Danzo looks shocked "Are you saying... do you feel pity for the boy?"

Naruto confused at what pity was says "I... no, at least I... I don't think so."

Danzo nods "Good, then kill him. He's seen your face and will remember you for all his life and given the chance he will kill you so do as I have said and leave no witnesses!"

Naruto nods "Yes, Lord Danzo!" Naruto walks over to the boy and with a cold glare kills him

The Naruto watching looks away in horror "No! I don't want to see this! I never wanted to remember this!"

Sloth nods "Good, you know why don't you! You not only took the boys father away but killed an innocent boy in cold blood, all because of that man! Now let me show you something else, a possible future" he clicks his fingers once again and Danzo disappears and the scene changes to the Hidden Leaf Village covered with decorations and at an Alter there is a bride and groom it's an older Naruto and Sakura in wedding garbs they say their vows and kiss

Naruto blushes and looks up at Sloth "What's that?"

Sloth smiles "This young man is you at your happiest, marrying the woman you love so dearly but as I said it is only a possible future that you created from your own mind."

Naruto looks confused "I made this?"

Sloth nods "Now tell me, if you let Danzo define your life what will it turn out to be?"

Naruto shakes his head "Just more senseless killing of innocent people"

Sloth nods "So then I have one question to ask of you..."

 **XXX With Sasuke XXX**

Sasuke is walking through the streets of Konoha when he comes to the Uchiha District but it seems normal as if nothing had happened suddenly a door opens and faces he thought that were dead and gone appear laughing talking and running through the streets young, old, and in-between.

Sasuke looks up and down confused "What is going on? Last thing I remembered I was in a castle with Naruto and... I knew it was a trap!"

Itachi appears behind Sasuke touching his shoulders "Knew what was a trap Sasuke?"

Sasuke turns around and sees Itachi "Itachi!? Is... is that really you?"

Itachi smiles a little confused "Of course it's me who else would I be? Are you sure your alright?"

Sasuke nods "Yeah, I'm fine... no wait this is just a Genjutsu your not real!"

Itachi smiles "A Genjutsu can sometimes be better than real though, don't you think? Plus you're an Uchiha you should be able to break out of this rather easily perhaps part of you wants to stay in this unreal reality"

Sasuke shakes his head "No, no, no! You're wrong I..." he looks behind Itachi and is horrified at what he sees the man he has a burning hatred for the one responsible for wiping out his entire clan

Kisame Hoshigaki steps forward "So, this is your little brother is it?" asks Kisame "Nice to meet you, I'm one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist"

Sasuke charges at Kisame and kicks at him but Kisame blocks with his sword Samehada "I know exactly who you are!" Sasuke says with pure hatred glaring from his eyes "Your the ones responsible for killing my entire clan, I remember each and every one of you! Jinin Akebino wielder of Kabutowari, Ameyuri Ringo wielder of Kiba, Zabuza Momochi wielder of Kubikiribōchō, Kushimaru Kuriarare wielder of Nuibari, Jinpachi Munashi wielder of Shibuki, Mangetsu Hōzuki wielder of the Hiramekarei but has the ability to wield all Seven Swords, and lastly you Kisame Hoshigaki wielder of Samehada the one I hate the most!"

Kisame whistles impressed "Wow, you did your homework on us may I ask why?"

Sasuke glares "You know full well why! You killed my entire clan probably thought you killed me too! and kidnapped my brother taken him to who-knows where! I plan to find you in the real world and kill each and every one of you! taking your swords as part of the Uchiha!"

Suddenly Kisame and Itachi have disappeared Sasuke turns around and sees all the Uchiha that were alive mere moments ago dead along the ground bloody and battered and above them are all the Ninja Swordsmen Sasuke just mentioned and over Kisame's shoulder he's holding a teen Itachi he then kicks a younger Sasuke only about eight years old through a wooden wall and they take off through the sky.

Sloth stands next to the real Sasuke and says "It's awful not being able to do anything and feeling powerless as you watch horrible things happen to people you care about. This was an injustice done to your clan, one that will never full be able to be undone"

Sasuke not even giving Sloth the slightest glance "Who are you?"

Sloth smiles "I am Sloth another Demon who resides in the castle, but before you jump the gun let me ask you something, do you regret surviving?"

Sasuke looks confused at the question "What do you mean?"

Sloth sighs "Well it would have taken a lot less effort just to die in the gutter but you forced yourself out of the rubble and ran after the Swordsmen even though it was hopeless and even though you never caught up with them, even now you still haven't stopped running after them! Why not simply give up on ever seeing Itachi again why not settle for the life you have now, or just stop living entirely?"

Sasuke smirks "That's a stupid question! I am Sasuke Uchiha, it goes against everything I am to simply give up and this burning hatred inside me, if I died I would die with it still inside me and that would be worst than death itself."

Sloth nods "I see, so you would rather die fighting to get revenge than do nothing at all, is that right?"

Sasuke nods "More or less."

Sloth thinks for a moment then says "Then let me ask you one question..."

 **XXX With Ebisu Sensei XXX**

Ebisu Sensei is walking through Konoha High Academy shouting "Hello!? Sasuke!? Naruto!? Where is everyone?" he asks himself when suddenly he stops dead in his tracks when he sees someone he admires and aspires to be like every day but someone he knows to be dead

Minato Namikaze steps forward "Hey, Ebisu. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Ebisu is on the verge of tears "Minato Sensei!? I... I mean Lord 4th. How...!?"

Minato looks at Ebisu with a smile "You must be confused I understand that... this is a bit odd for me too. You see this is a world created around your own mind and memories"

Ebisu looks confused "My mind and memories?"

Minato nods "Yes,I'm not really here, in fact I'm not really Minato Namikaze. I'm simply how you remember him." he looks around "But it is odd that I'm the only one that has appeared, so is there any particular reason you can think of that would be the reason behind this place and why I'm the only one here?"

Ebisu nods sadly "Because... you are my greatest failure! I was assigned to protect you and Kushina all those years ago. But I failed, I was knocked unconscious by the intruder and by the time I awoke the Nine-Tails had been sealed inside your son. You and Kushina were already dead, and there wasn't anything I could do, I failed you Lord Hokage!" he falls to his knees crying.

Sloth appears behind Ebisu "But is it really your fault?"

Ebisu turns to Sloth startled "Who are you!?"

Sloth continues talking "After all you were caught off guard and everyone in the village did everything they could to save as many as they could and the only way the Hokage could think of was to reseal the Nine-Tails. Are you saying you could have done more than the Hokage himself!?"

Ebisu goes to say something then simply looks away "I... I could have at least tried, that way I wouldn't be feeling this shame or regret"

Minato smiles and says "Shame and Regret. They're all things that everyone feels every once and a while but you needn't hold onto it. Right now you need to focus after all you have the chance again to save someone you have the ability to Save Sakura and not feel regret or Shame!"

Ebisu nods but says "What if I fail again? What if I'm just as useless as I was all those years ago?"

Minato smiles "You will never know unless you try and so long as you do nothing you will always feel regret, isn't that the point you just made!?"

Ebisu stands tall and shouts "You're right! I will fight to save Sakura even if it kills me this is one time I will not fail!"

Sloth nods "good, I'm glad you understand but before you return to your world, I have one question for you...?"

Ebisu looks up at Sloth "What question?"

Sloths asks "Why do you fight?"

Ebisu smirks "that's a stupid question, So that I never have any regrets and know that I did everything I could!"

 **XXX With Sasuke XXX**

Sasuke laughs "That's really all you want to know!? Fine then... I fight because nobody else will! I fight because my clan deserves justice and as the last remaining Uchiha, it is my duty to achieve vengeance for my clan!"

 **XXX With Naruto XXX**

Naruto looks perplexed by the question "I don't know. I guess I never really had a reason to fight, but... I would like to find a reason to fight maybe that's my reason I fight because it's all I know"

Sloth shakes his head "No, Naruto you know why you fight your just hesitating on claiming the answer yourself think hard Why do you fight!"

Naruto thinks hard for a moment then smiles "I fight because I have people who are precious to me, people who helped me feel for the first time in my life I have real emotions, I don't want to lose that or them! I fight to protect what is most precious to me!"

Sloth smiles "Good answer!" he clicks his fingers...

 **XXX With Ebisu XXX**

Sloth nods "Understandable, very well!" he clicks his fingers...

 **XXX With Sasuke XXX**

Sloth sighs "I guess I should have figured that, oh well it's Revenge is still a strong emotion maybe you will be able to help too." he clicks his fingers...

 **XXX Outside the Genjutsu XXX**

Everyone wakes up suddenly and see that they're in the same bed they fell asleep in a few hours earlier Naruto asks "Are you guys okay?"

Sasuke scoffs "Pft, OF course I'm okay why wouldn't I be!"

Ebisu Sensei sighs "We all had a dream didn't we? A dream of our fears and regrets?"

Naruto nods "Yeah, I guess I never really gave it much thought but I never felt any purpose being in the ANBU it was just... all I knew."

Sloth appears in the room and smiles "Good, you're all awake!"

Ebisu looks shocked "It's you the one from my dream! How?"

Naruto says "He's name is Sloth I think he's our opponet on this floor."

Ebisu feeling refreshed says "Very well, I shall..."

Sloth holds up his hand "You have all won. That dream you were just in was our fight, I try to avoid physically fighting when I can it's not my style"

Naruto looking at Sloth with suspicion "Does that mean we can move onto the next floor?"

Sloth nods "Of course, however, I have a request for you."

Sasuke annoyed asks "What request!?"

Sloth gets on his hands and knees "I want you to save my brother and the rest of my family!"

Ebisu looking confused "Save them!? They kidnapped young women and hold them captive a member of our squad included!"

Sloth nods "Yes, I know but it's not their fault. Lucifer he's changed, he's being controlled by Lust!"

Naruto looks skeptically at Sloth "What? A Demon is being controlled?"

Sloth nods "You see, she was a human on;y a few months ago but not anymore"

Sasuke shocked "Hold on! How does a human turn into a demon!?"

Sloth surprised looks at the three "Wait you don't know? When a human marries a demon they are turned into demons themselves. I don't know why but this human female just waltzed straight up to our castle and stormed into the Throne Room and with a wave of her hand my brother was completely enamored with her he does listen to reason every now and again and Lust isn't in full control otherwise I daresay she would be the one in the throne but she... she needs to be stopped!"

Ebisu looking skeptical "I don't know, how can we trust you for all we know this is simply a trap!"

Sloth still bowing smashes his head into the floor shouts "I'm begging you my brother is a fair and just demon King he just needs to be freed from her control! If you defeat him, the others will snap out of it too!"

Naruto laughs "Well that was our plan anyway!"

Sloth smiles "Thank you, I look forward to seeing you victorious!" he disappeared much like the other demons on the previous floors

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ebisu Sensei nod to each other and exit the room then come across a flight of stairs going up and they start walking not knowing what lay ahead they knew now that it was not the Demon King who was responsible for their troubles but the Ex-Human now Demon Queen Lust.

 **XXX Floor V XXX**

As they came to the Fifth floor there waiting for them was a very Greed, a beautiful woman she had long blonde hair and as well as cat ears on top of her head and a very exposed outfit on who was sparring with the air waiting for the others to arrive she looked up to see everyone then she smiles "It's about time you showed up! I've been waiting for hours! Let's fight!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_


End file.
